infinity_kiyoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto RPC: Izumi Yuki
Izumi Yuki 和泉友紀 is a quiet yet keen observer and enjoys anything sweet while drinking vanilla rooibos tea. She is not subjective to other beings but if someone should rub her off the wrong way, she will ensure swift torment. She shields off her emotions well and possesses a cold demeanor however, she is caring to those she loves and admires, especially towards her pet pug; Hyo. Background Information Izumi was born and raised in Kirigakure with her parents and younger sibling. From past events, the Yuki clan has been in hiding ever since even this particular branch, and not much is known about the clan. In attempts to conceal her KG, her parents disapproved of her using any form in which would reveal her and her brother's identities. Mother disapproved yet their father took responsibility and brought the children to a temple far off in the mountains, in secrecy from their mother and trained them. He brought them away from civilization and trained them exponentially in all aspects where he could possibly teach them, specializing water and wind for her sake. However, it was only a matter of time when their mother would realize what they were doing and disclosed the dangers that would follow should they be discovered. However, she simply ignored. Four years ago, a grave accident took the life of her family leaving her as the sole survivor and yet nothing was declared as to how their death occurred. The shinobi that gave the disheartened news, soon followed up and handed her a small pet that resided and followed their father around during missions which was beat up and injured nearly to the brink of death. She took it upon herself to care for the animal however, Izumi took their deaths pretty harshly causing her mind including her personality, to shift entirely for the worse. Overhearing rumors of more Yuki clan members that have fled Kirigakure and traveled great lengths for Kumogakure; hidden cloud village that was told to house a great and wise Raikage soon became her interest. This Raikage apparently possessed a neutral view on all aspects and so it would make sense for the Yuki to venture to this village. Upon arrival, she decided to remain and attend the academy. She saw no purpose in pursuing Yuki members if they did not intend to be found. Later on, she came across of few students which managed to change her mind entirely and now, she focuses primarily on getting stronger. Personality & Behavior Izumi is mainly silent and observant and yet she possesses an abrasive yet short-tempered kind of personality with a sadistic sense of humor. She prefers to silently watch things conclude on the side-lines rather than engage in any form of combat, unless she sees worth or purpose. She enjoys training more than she likes to admit however in battle, her harsh expressions reveal themselves as they are instantly switched to a more savage, confident and blood lust brutal monster. She remains utterly loyal to those she truly cares about and is devoted to them. She cares for the pet left by her late-father and treasures him, immensely. She is adventurous and takes pride in what she believes in, and wishes to further pursue and succeed in achieving all of her life's pursuit. Hyo, was originally her father's pet dog (pug) which followed him everywhere, even in the harshest of seasons and situations. He was loyal and was often used as a means of distraction. However, he is cunning, quick and constantly trying to fill his belly. He was bestowed onto Izumi upon his passing and while displaying similar characteristics as her father's, Hyo is now attached to her. He is also Izumi's means of waking up every morning by liking her face and going through her cookie bags. Like all dogs, he is playful, loving and dedicated to his owner but is friendly to all that comes in contact with him until showing ill intent towards Izumi. Appearance Izumi is currently fourteen years old and is nearly five feet tall yet still growing fast and weighs eighty five pounds with long black choppy hair, large indigo eyes and porcelain skin. Still trending the same stylish attire from prior to arriving in Kumogakure however, now she strictly wears clothing with dark tones. She wears the Kumogakure headband over her left scared eye which was bestowed onto her upon departing Kirigakure. Hyo is a typical fawn pug with a dark spot that appears similar to a snowflake just behind his neck, located just below his purple collar. He is quite energetic despite his chubby figure and is always following Izumi and even her sibling, at times. He shows only content emotions despite losing his original owner; her father. Abilities * Ninjutsu This came easy upon her father's teachings. He was relentless and ensured that she got it correct each and every time which was extremely valuable in her efforts to excel in her most used techniques. She finds different methods to combine them for more powerful and efficient combinations. * Speed One of her more noticeable traits is her tremendously skillful speed. Izumi moves at an excessively fast speed in all forms of combat. She constantly finds different methods to incorporate her releases into her combat styles and techniques. Databook Library Spars/battles 4/26/16 -The Chase in Kumo! (WIP) Casual Storyline Missions Training 4/15/16 - Izumi meets Cross for the first time (.5pts) 4/21/16 - Water Wall Training - Session 1 with Cross and Shusuke (.5pts) 5/1/16 - Water Wall Training - Session 2 with Cross (.5pts) 5/2/16 - Water Wall Training - Session 3 with Alucarde and Kaiya (.5pts) Approved By: BigDaddyBantu Category:RP Template